The relationship between obesity, hyperandrogenism, LH levels and insulin resistance has not been clearly defined. This study will take advantage of a newly developed method of accurately diagnosing polycystic ovary syndrome, the nafarelin test, to investigate this question in both obese and non-obese PCOS subjects, their parents and sibs, and non-PCOS subjects. Influences of body fat distribution will also be evaluated.